


Yummy

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: And little bit of fluff if you tilt your head, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, morning blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Ford Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Yummy

They were asleep in Angel’s bed after a long, and frankly incredible, night of fucking. It was late when they finally went to bed and that’s all they knew. Angel, as usual, was being a blanket hog, so Ford was pressed close to him for more of the demon’s warmth. It was a sweet, quiet and peaceful late morning.

So of course Angel Dust had to ruin it.

Angel was the first to get up and untangled himself from Ford’s embrace. He stretched his limbs and fixed his still damp hair up a bit. He looked down to his partner and smirked. Still sleeping like a baby, and that just gave him an idea. He snickered to himself as he turned Ford on his back, Ford still sleeping peacefully. They were both naked from the night before and that just made things easier.

Angel crawled slowly down to his lover’s half hard cock and just began to stroke it so it’ll be a bit harder. He looked up to Ford’s sleeping face and noticed he was definitely enjoying himself. Angel grinned and went down to lead his cock in his mouth, beginning by drooling on the tip of it and swirling his tongue around it.

That worked better, Ford was still moaning in his sleep for a few moment before waking up and seeing what was happening.

”A-Angel!” He exclaimed, rather flustered. He instinctively went to grab his glasses and there Angel was, sucking and licking the head of his dick like a lollipop.

”Why hello Fordsie~” Angel winked. “How you doin’?”

Ford was still a bit drowsy, and now very aroused by what his lover was doing to him. Which resulted in him stuttering.

Angel smirked and moved away from his cock. “What was that? You don’t want me to keep going?” He teased. “Well, this was for you, but if you want me to stop-“

”No.” Ford finally said firmly. “Please keep going...”

Angel smirked, flaunting off his sharp teeth. “And just for bein’ so polite I won’t bite’cha.” He went back to his cock and began to suck again, making Ford groan in pleasure.

Angel enjoying giving oral sex, and with his new partner it was no different. He liked how thick Ford’s cock was and how it spread out his throat, it was pretty long too. He got himself into a steady quick pace, one of his hands playing with Ford’s balls and his eyes looking straight up at him with a confident and proud look.

Ford’s hands were gripping the sheets, but he moved one over to the back of Angel’s head, playing with the hair and trying to get him to go deeper, it’s not like Angel couldn’t do it. Angel soon had his cock pretty well buried in his mouth and was bobbing his head up and down on it. Their eyes met and it just made the moment feel more loving and intimate then it usually would’ve. Angel moved a hand that was loosely gripping on Ford’s hip upwards and Ford took it, interlocking fingers with him. They remained like that, Angel eagerly bobbing up and down, their eyes and fingers locked. Before Ford could warn him, thick cum went splashing into Angel’s mouth and throat. Angel hummed and tried not to choke on his seed, but rather slurp it all up in his mouth.

Angel moved away with a loud pop from his cock. He licked up any remains of Ford’s cum and grinned as he looked at his still panting lover.

”That was yummy,” Angel said, rubbing his stomach. “I’m feeling rather kind today so I’ll make you some grub, since I already ate.” He purred the last part seductively.

And once again, before Ford could say anything, Angel sauntered away to the little kitchen, still ass naked.


End file.
